Daddy's Little Girl
by MeshackDiva
Summary: Luna Shade is new to Beacon Hills. Can she keep her secerts and enemies from a pack of werewolves? Or will Stiles, Danny, and the pack bring everything out into the open. OC/Derek, Scott/Allison, Erica/Boyd, and Lydia/Jackson
1. Chapter 1

I look up from my locker. A nasty looking jock has a teen pressed up against the lockers. "What's the matter homo? Can check me out but can't talk to me?", the boy sneered. His buddies laughed along with some girls. The boy pressed against the lockers was muscular, cute, and nice. I think his name was Danny. Danny only glared back at the bully. I really hate Bullies.

"What's wrong? Your screw buddy not around to help? Where is Jackson? He jealous that you check other boys out or did he finally get feed up with your homo ass?" the boy seemed to enjoy his cruel words as they left his lips. A crowd was starting to gather but no one was trying to stop it. Really? This only angered me more. _No one _deserves to be bullied. I walk into the small clearing the crowd of teens has made around the two boys. My hood hiding my face. I tap big and ugly on the shoulder.

"Hey, tough guy. How 'bout you leave him alone." I say sternly. The guy didn't even look at me. This guy is defiantly trying to get on my bad side. He kept his gaze on Danny as he spoke. "Not until he learns a lesson. Or he could just disappear." Yep he was on my bad side. "You know I really hate bullies." I state, rolling my neck and popping my knuckles. "I'm not asking. Let him go or _you_ will learn a lesson." I threaten. Finally Ugly turns around releasing Danny. I hadn't realized how hard he had the poor teen against the lockers until his feet touched the ground and he toke in a deep breath. That pisses me off even more.

"What are you going to do about it baby girl?" Ugly smirks. I glare at him through the shadow of my hood. " I don't like nicknames. Now walk away before you get hurt." I say. If I can walk away without a fight i will. I don't need any attention drawn to me. " Listen to her." Danny warns. Why is he trying to protect this kid? Or is he just trying to provoke him? Before i could do anything Ugly wheels around and sends his fist flying into Danny's gut. "Quit Danny Boy. I'm still not done with you." he growled.

A lanky boy with a buzz cut pushes through the crowd. "Jarred back up man!" He shouted as he pushed Ugly away from Danny. "Oh look your boyfriend has come to help." Ugly/Jarred mocks as he shoves buzz cut kid into the lockers. I grab Jarred's and swing him around to where I was between him and the boys. "You've pissed me off." I state the obvious. Jarred only smirks at me. "Fine lets see how you will teach me a lesson." he says cocky.

He lunges at me. I let his own momentum bring his face colliding with my fist. His lip busts on impact. I don't hesitate to spin and bring my elbow into his stomach with extra force. I use a powerful upper cut that sends his stumbling back. I bring my fist p to his face again. I hear a satisfying crunch as he cries out in pain. Blood gushes from his broken nose. I spin and kick him in the chest. He goes flying to the ground. I'm on top of him easily. I've pulled my dagger from its hiding place. Its more of a hunting knife. i hide it under my forearm as it press it to Jarred's throat. His eyes widen in horror as the cool metal touches his skin. "Touch them again and I will hunt you down. Tell anyone about this little conversation and I'll punish you severely." I quickly put my dagger back into its hiding spot on my hip. I push-off Jarred roughly and walk over to Danny and the other boy. Everyone watches in silence. I look around at all the stunned faces. "Go to class." I order. The teens scramble away. Jarred's friends helping him up and limp to the Nurse's office.

"You guys okay?" I ask, tugging my hood further down my face. The kid with the buzz cut nods. He looks at Danny, "You okay dude?" Danny nods rubbing his chest. he has a sad look in his eyes. Buzz head turns honey suckle eyes on me. "I'm Stiles" I nod. "Luna" i introduce. My voice sounding board. Danny gives me a weak smile. "Thanks for helping me." he is a nice kid. I want to kick Jarred's ass again. Stiles starts to fidget eyes roaming the now empty halls. Danny sighs, "You go on. I'm going to head home." Stiles frowns and stops his fidgeting. "No man. I'll keep you company." Danny only shakes his head "I'm not a child go on."

"I never said you were a child. I just wanna be with my friend."

"I'm fine. Go on before they get worried."

"No."

"Yes."

"Danny I'm staying."

"Stiles, stop being stubborn and go."

"Bu-"

"I'll take him home."

The boys stare at me in shock,even I am shocked. Did i really Just say that? What am I doing? Defending the kid is one thing, helping him home and being nice is another. I can't be nice for to long, Not anymore. But their childish batter was starting to get on my nerves. "You sure?" Stiles asks. Danny still can't get his mouth to shut. "Ya. I'll help him home, Stiles." Slowly Stile nods. He gives Danny a heartfelt smile. "I'll let Jackson know where you're at." Then Stiles was gone. I watch the strange kid run down the hall as Danny sages into the lockers. Now what am I suppose to do? Make conversation? Danny sighs again. "You can't blame him. He has ADHD a sometimes takes too much Adderall." He laughs quietly. His deep brown eyes watch my silent form for a minute before he pushed of the lockers. "Let's get going."

I follow Danny to the parking lot. This is going to be tough. I'm not good at making friends. I wanna be nice to the boy, but how am i suppose to do that? Danny walks to his car. Might i add very nice black car. To bad I suck at car brands. I think it's a Ford. I could be wrong. I slid into the passenger seat a little awkwardly. Danny peels out of the parking lot easily. Wish I knew how to drive. The silence was thick and weird. Am i suppose to say something? i tug at the end of my hood nervously. "Thanks again for stepping in there. You didn't have to do that." Danny says quietly. He is so kind. I'm actually happy i stepped in and kicked that Jerk's butt. "I don't like bullies.' i respond with a shrug. "Who does." I don't respond. Danny glances over at me. "Your not much of a talker are you?" Silence is his response. He chuckles. "I Guess that answers that."

We fall into silence again. How am I suppose to tell him that I havent had a conversation with another person in years? Unless its insults. I can do insults. "Your new here. How are you liking it?" he really is trying to talk to me. Maybe I should try. "Same as any school." There that was a good answer. Even if I sounded a little annoyed. I've been to many schools in the past four years. I'm good at working the system. I've only had one friend my whole life, But she... she passed three years ago. "You move a lot?" I glance over at Danny. If only he knew. "Ya." I say dryly. We pull up to a very nice house. Wow. Just wow. I slid out of Danny's car easily. Now what? I got him home sooo I can leave now. "Where are you going?" I turn to see Danny at the front door. "Home." I call not bothering to stop. Danny frowns. " Can I give you a ride?" I sigh. He doesn't need to know my life. He'll figure some of it out by just taking me _home._

"No I'm going to walk. Thanks though." I call. I stuff my hands in my hoodie pockets and look around the unfamiliar neighborhood. Where will I sleep tonight?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm the first to arrive at school. My back aches. A park bench isn't the best place to sleep. But i guess it's better than the sidewalk. I open my locker and stare gloomily at its emptiness. No tablets, no books, nothing school related really. Oh ya I have one book. My science book. I got that yesterday after lunch. Its tucked under my one spare shirt and extra hoodie. My closet is my locker, every girls dream. I sigh. Why did I even open the stupid thing?

I head to my first class. I think its math. The classroom in empty. I kinda like it like this. Making my way to the back I scan the posters on the wall. Yep this is math. My least favorite subject. I take the corner seat. Using my arms as pillows, I fall asleep.

I wake to someone shaking me. My body tenses ready to attack or run. My eyes snap to the figure in front of me. Danny. "Luna, its time for your next class. Come on." He coaxed gently. I look around to see teens exiting the classroom. Wow. I actually slept? Huh, I must really be tired. I tug my hood down before standing. The navy coloring darkening the shadows of my face. I follow Danny out of the room.

"You make it home okay?" he asks. Why is he actually trying to talk to me? Just because I saved him doesn't mean he has to be nice. I'm not a morning person anyway. Please Danny just leave me alone. I silently beg. "Luna" I glance at Danny to see him waiting for my answer. "Ya" I say a little annoyed. "Did you sleep good?" Ugh. Why won't he just go away? I thought he already knew I wasn't a talker. "Danny you don't have to be nice to me." Okay that was rude, but I don't feel like talking.

Danny stops at a locker with a sigh. For some reason I stop aswell. At first he ignores me as he swaps his books out. Then he turns to me with sad eyes. As if he gets that I've been through rough times. That he understands why I'm rude and closed off. "Luna." He says gently. "I'm not being nice just because you helped me yesterday. Yes, I'm grateful but that's not the reason I want to be your friend. You're new. You don't seem to have any friends. And you've had too many bad days. I just don't want you to feel like you're alone. You can have friends. People who will be there for you. I'll be here for you when you need something anything. I just want to be your friend."

My mouth gapes open. This boy, That is a stranger, wants to be my friend. He seems to already care about me. How can that be? How has he been able to read me so well? I look into his warm brown eyes. He seems like the type of person that can sense what a person needs. Is that how he knew what to say to me? That I haven't had a friend in years? Could I have a friend again? Could I let myself care for someone? But... last time my friend was ripped from my world. I won't let that happen again. Even if Danny decides he no longer wants to be my friend. I will protect him. This kind boy hasn't just gained a shaky friendship but a force of protection. All because he got over one of my walls in less than five seconds. I slowly close my mouth. I take a deep breath before breathing out, "Thank you."

Danny smiles softly. "Does that mean we are now friends?" I could tell he was being serious through his joking tone. "I believe so. But Danny, I'm not good company." I should at least give him a chance to walk away. He only shakes his head. "I don't believe that." He says sternly. I wish you would. Danny opens his mouth to speak again but is interrupted by someone else."Danny ." someone says from behind me.

I whirl around to see a handsome, muscular, blonde boy. The look in his piercing blue eyes was that of a natural jerk hiding his feelings. It was backed up by the 'I'm better than you' facial expression. "Jackson." Danny greeted. So this was Jackson. The one Jarred was talking about. I have a bone to pick with this boy.

"Who are you?" He sneered. I square my shoulders and cross my arms. "Luna." I state. A smirk forms on his face. "Like the the weird girl in Harry Potter?" My fingers curl around the fabric of my hoodie as I glare at him. "No. Luna like the moon." I growl. My mother named me and no one is going to make fun of it.

"Jackson if you're just going to be an ass, leave." Danny informs. Jackson ignores him. "What's with the hood? Not pretty enough for the world?" He smirks. My teeth grind together. My usual sour mood setting back in. "What's with the big attitude? Trying to make for something, huh Pretty Boy?" I snap. Jackson's hands ball into fists. "You obviously don't know who I am." He growls. Oh is he trying to threaten me? "Is that the best you can come up with? If you're trying to scare me with that pitiful threat, better luck next time." My voice is challenging but calm.

Jackson scoffs. "You think you're better than everybody just because you kicked some guys ass yesterday?" Rich coming from him. Danny puts himself between us. "That's enough, Jackson." He warns. Jackson only pushes him aside. How can Danny be friends with someone like Jackson? The fact that Jackson hasn't paid his _friend_ any mind pisses me off. I steep up to Jackson . Toe to toe. Our faces only inches apart. My stormy silver eyes catching is piercing blue in a glare. "You mean when I was defending _your _friend? You know when you weren't around to help him. You left him to get picked on by Jarred. _I _was there though. You should be thanking me instead of trying to pick a fight with me. But wait 'Thank Yous' aren't in the definition of self-centered assholes." Jackson is taken aback. Danny has a look of awe that turns into a smug smile. Guess both boys aren't use to people talking back to Jackson.

I turn to Danny. "I'll see ya later." I fix Jackson with a glare before roughly pushing past him.I hear Danny yelling at Jackson as I turn the corner. I sigh. What am I doing? I don't need enemies. I have enough as is. My stomach growls as I look for my next class. I haven't eaten in a couple of days. Maybe I'll get lucky at lunch.

The rest of my classes passed by easily. Mainly because I slept through most of Oh well. I think I'm going to skip lunch and go scrounging for food in town. Ya that sounds good. An arm is thrown around my shoulders. My body stiffens and I jump. Stiles frowns as he removes his arm. "Sorry" he mutters. I isn't his fault I can't stand contact. especially physical, unless I'm kicking some butt. I stop walking and wait for Stiles to speak.

"What are your plans for lunch?" he asks. I shrug. "I was going to skip. I don't have anyone to sit with." I lie smoothly. Stiles smiles. "You can sit with me and my friends." He says a little too gleefully. I look into his amber eyes. If you weren't looking for it you'd miss it. But I've seen it in so many guarded eyes. Pain. This chipper boy has felt and still feels pain. No matter how happy he might look. Something inside me softened for the boy. He notices my hesitation to answer. "Danny will be there." I wanna laugh. There is something about him that I like. "Fine" I sigh. I am kinda glad I'll have something to do.

Stiles beams. I follow him into the lunch room. Kids are sitting everywhere at tables, talking loudly. A hand raises and waves at us in the middle of the crowded tables. Danny... sitting among seven kids. He smiles at us. A blonde turns his head to look at us.

Pretty Boy. Great. Oh this is going to be fun.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. this is my fourth time trying to upload this chapter lets hope it works this time. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

I follow Stiles through the lunch room. A boy catches my eye. Jarred. He is sitting with his friends at a table close to Danny's. I veer away from Stiles and make my way to the table. Smoothly swiping the ripe apple from his tray. "Hey! Who the he-" he snapped his jaw shut when he looked up at me. His face is discolored around his crocked nose. I wanna smile at my handy work. "Thanks for the apple, Jarred." I say sweetly, patting my side where my knife is. He swallows and nods nervously, eyes glued onto my hip. Good, he remembers our little chat.

I walk back towards Stiles who is watching. His eyes dart back and forth between me and Jarred. I could see the question in his amber eyes. I only shrug and bit into my apple. He gives me a small smile and continues towards his table.

I sit beside Danny with Stiles on my other side. I tug my hood down nervously. I don't like people. especially one that are silent and staring at me. I take another bit of my apple. "Guys, meet Luna. She's new here." Danny introduces. He introduces everyone at the table to me. Most are couples. Jackson and Lydia. Erica and Boyd. Scott and Allison. Isaac is single, but im not sure why. He is a very cute boy. I'm nice and keep my opinions to myself about my thoughts of some people in the group.

You could feel that something was up with this group. They have a bond that isn't normal... for humans. I studied them quietly as they studied me back. There is defiantly something different about this group.

"Why do you have Jarred's apple?" Scott ,I think that's his name, asks. "Mine now." I say curtly. Scott frowns. Ya, ya. Stealing is bad. I know that look and he better not give me that speech. Technically I didn't steal, He gave it to me. "Stealing is wrong" Lydia pipes up.

I eye the ginger and take a loud bit of my apple. I don't need this speech. If she was homeless and hungry, I bet she would do the same. "I didn't steal. He gave me the apple." I say with another bit. Lydia is annoyed I can tell. " 'Sides he had other food. He doesn't need an apple." I say with a shrug. It's true. I've done this for so long I can tell who needs the food and who doesn't. "That doesn't justify it." She snaps. I really don't like this girl. "Taking souls is wrong too and that doesn't seem to stop you." I snap.

Her face reddens with anger. "I am not a ginger!" She exclaims. I roll my eyes. "Keep telling yourself that." I say finishing off the apple. I hope Danny finally realizes I'm not good at making friends. Jackson glares at me. "Back off, Luna." He warns. "Stay out of it, Pretty Boy." I say in the same tone.

He scoffs. "Why? You going to kick my ass like you did with Jarred? Am I going to have to give you food too?" My hands tighten into fists as I glare at him. If he only knew why I did the things I do. "Jackson that's enough." Danny barks.

"Calm down, Luna. Please." Stiles whispers. I give him a side glance. His eyes are soft and caring. I sigh. "I'm okay." I whisper back. I can control my emotions. I glare at Jackson and Lydia, though. I don't like them and I will be sure they know it.

Allison clears her throat. "So Luna. How are you liking Beacon Hills?" She asks nicely. Ugh. Now its going to be like twenty questions. "It's fine." I say. Sweet and simple. Allison frowns. "She's not much of a talker." Danny pipes up. He is going to be like a shield for me with these people. I can already tell.

"Are you here with your parents?" Erica asks. I stiffen. What the hell? Why is that important? Everyone was watching me. Waiting for an answer. I'm not going to say I'm alone. "My mom" I say through gritted teeth. Almost everyone at the table gave me a look. It's that look you would give a small child when caught in a lie. How would they know I'm lying? Unless... they can sense it. Maybe that's whats off with this group. If they are supernatural what are they?

"Really?" Scott asks. Wow he can't hide the doubt in his voice. My body stiffens as I take in what these kids could be. My mind going through every possibility. I start to sink into a shell. Cutting them off from my emotions. It's a trick I've learned over the years and I know it's working when confusion plays on some faces.

"You know I don't feel like playing twenty questions." I state a little harsh. "It was just a simple question." Lydia snaps. "And I gave a simple answer." I snap back. They weren't going to get me to open up by asking annoying questions. Lydia's face scrunched up in distaste. "Keep doing that ginger and you'll get wrinkles." Oh goodie they have brought the good side out in me.

"Who put a stick up your ass?" Jackson barked. He looked like he wanted to growl. Hmm does that mean wolf? "Maybe it was Allison and her personal questions." Erica bit out. Scott glared at her and Allison looked down in guilt. What happened there. "She was just trying to be nice." Scott defended. "Oh isn't that sweet." Erica mocked.

"Erica calm down." Isaac cautioned. Erica glared at him. Boyd tighten her grip on Erica. This group seemed ready to tear each other apart. The way some eyes are flickering, I can tell that I am right. They are wolves. Werewolves. Well shit. I thought I had gotten out of this hell of supernatural.

"Guys, please. Not now." Stiles begged. The group of kids or _pack. _Seemed to listen to Stiles and calm down. Huh, and I believe Stiles is human. That's interesting.

"You know what, Its been fun meeting you all but I'm going to go onto my next class." I state standing up. "What? Wait!" Stiles exclaimed. "No, Stiles." Danny said lowly. Then he turned to me and smiled. " Thanks for coming. Your welcome anytime, Luna." I grunt in response and leave. Throwing my apple core away by the door.

My next class is science. So I swing by my locker and get my one book. I find my room easily. I go to the lab table in the back and lay my head down. I really need to start getting better sleep at night.

"Can I sit here?" I open my eyes and look up to see Isaac motioning to the empty chair beside me. I shrug "Sure."

He grins and sits next to me. I lay my head back down and close my eyes.

" will you please wake up your partner." A snippy voice makes me cringe. Before Isaac can even touch me I sit up. The goblin like teacher smirks at me. "You must be ."

I tug my hood down and nod. "Well we do not sleep in this class, nor do we were hoodies or hats." She instructs. I glare through the shadow of my hood, But make no move to remove my hoodie. "Did you hear me ?" She snaps." I say bored. Her face turns a light shade of red. "Well then. Take off your hoodie or have detention." She threatens. People really need to learn how to threaten someone.

"Looks like I'll be staying after for detention." I say cocky. Her face only turned a brighter shade of red. "She's a nightmare to stay with." Isaac whispers. I shrug. I can handle her for some more hours of warmth to sleep in.

All of a sudden my hood is yanked off. I swirl around to see one of Jarred's friends sitting back down. I glared at him and his face pales. He will pay for this. Isaac gasps as he takes a look at my face when I turn back to the teacher. I quickly pull my hood back in place, but the damage is already done. The whole class has seen my face.

I know they have seen the yellow bruises that are starting the fade. The healing cut on my cheek bone. My Slightly swollen yellow eye. My matted, dirty blonde hair. Anyone can tell that none of it was done by an accident.

The teacher seems lost for words. I stand and storm out of the class. I was beyond pissed. No one was suppose to see my face. I slam the school doors open. I keep my head down as I quickly walk down the side walk. No one is suppose to figure out about my past. And if Isaac is a werewolf, I'm going to have a whole pack snooping around in my business. I collide into a wall. I would have fallen on my ass if it weren't for two strong arms to catch me. My hood is knocked off again. Now I'm really pissed.

"Hey watch were your-" My words stop in my mouth as I look up at the person That caught me. He has jet black hair, stubble, and gorgeous pale green eyes. His body is rock hard from what I can tell. I can't seem to make words as I stare into his eyes.

He smirks. "I'm Derek Hale."

**A/N: **I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry. School has been crazy. Well here is the third chapter. Sorry if anything is misspelled and review! I don't mind being corrected when needed. Anyway Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes are gorgeous. Derek slowly lets go of me when he decides I can stand on my own. I'm so stunned I can't move. There was something different about this man. Something that makes me want to cuddle up to his side. The look in his face. It's like he is perfect. Gah! what am I thinking? I shake my head. Trying to get myself out of this daze.

"What's your name?" He asks politely. I scrawl at him. "Luna Shade." Since for some reason we are being formal. He smiles lightly. Like my name brightens his day. His eyes skim my face. Oh right, my hood. I tug it back into place. Shadowing my face to this stranger.

"Who colored your pretty little face?" he asks. What's with all these questions today? First lunch now this? I'm not in the mood even though ,strangely, I'm feeling better. "I got into a fight." I say bitterly. Technically I got jumped to be taught a lesson. The lesson I learned? Always make the first move. Kill your opponent before he kills you. Ya, I'm not good at learning what people want me to. My stomach growled lightly, interrupting my thoughts. Derek frowned.

"Have you not had lunch yet?" Why is he asking me all these questions? I don't even know the guy. "Ya." I snap. My apple wasn't enough but it'll do. We had a stare off before he looked away. Ha, I win.

"I heard how you helped my friend,Danny. Thank you for stepping in." He sounded sincere. But why is a man in his early twenties hanging out with a bunch of teenagers? Creeper. "How do you know Danny?" I ask. My turn to ask the annoying questions. Derek's face hardens. "That doesn't concern you." Touche. Now who doesn't like being questioned. "You're right. So I'll leave you to your creeper business." I started to walk off but my name was called.

I turn to see Isaac. Derek is still in front of me. I feel cornered, Trapped. Derek must have sensed my feeling of distress because he moved to the side. Allowing me a get away. I study this man. Isaac stops and looks at Derek. As if he was asking permission to talk to me. Hmmm... If Isaac is a beta asking for permission. That must mean that Derek is the Alpha. Oh shit. I just had a conversation with this territory's Alpha.

"Luna." Isaac brings me out of my thoughts. "I'm sorry about lunch today. Jackson can be an ass. And I'm sorry about class." Why is he apologizing? He didn't do anything. "Isaac its fine." I need to go. Be around an unfamiliar alpha is unnerving. "Just let me take you home. We can talk." Oh great, more talking. Don't these people get that I. Do. Not. Like. To. Talk.

"No, Isaac I'm just going to walk." I start to take a few steps back. "Luna wait. Are... Are things not good at home?" He asks with knowing eyes. I freeze. Not a good subject. Warning! Warning! Alarms start going off in my head. I can't risk flashbacks. And this will trigger them big time. "Don't worry about it." I say through gritted teeth. I want to run. To leave before a flashback threatens to take me. "Luna, you can talk to me. I- I know what its like. I can help you." He begs. My breathing starts to become faster. My pulse quickens. Oh God. No.

"You don't understand." I growl before turning and running. You wouldn't think a half starved girl could sprint as fast as I can. But I'm fighting against flashbacks. Against my past. Before I know it, I'm at my bench. I sit down and try to take calming breaths. It doesn't work. My mind starts to become dangerous territory and I couldn't escape. The flashback has already begun.

_"No! Stop!" I screech. The two men holding me back only tighten their grip. "Kill it." My father orders. There is no guilt, no pleasure, no disgust in his voice as he speaks. Like this person is nothing more than a mutt being put out of its misery. Tears stream down my face as I stare at the pixie before me. She lays in a heap. Her back to the sky, showing the tears the whip has left. Her once silky black hair is sticking to her head. Sweat and blood holds it in place. Her tanned skin is ripped and torn. Her clothes shredded. Her blue eyes hold so much pain but they seem to call out to me. Her body is broken, but her spirit isn't. I want to save her. to take her away from here. She screams as sword slices through her chest. Pinning her to the dirt below her. _

_She's gone. I scream her name. My father walks over and back hands me. The guards holding me release me. I fall to the ground sobbing. "This is what happens when you disobey me. Next time it'll be worse."_

Its morning when I come out of my Flashback. Still crying. I sit up from the bench. My head spinning. I whip the tears from my face roughly. sobbing lightly. The one person who had taken me in. Who had showed me love. Is dead. Murdered. All because of me. I'm not a saint. I killed the only person who tried to save me. It's all my fault she died. My body is tired. Flashbacks aren't like dreams. Dreams come when your asleep. Flashbacks can attack at any time of the day. They drain you of any energy. I sigh. I'm not going to school today. I can't. not today. It's Kimmy's birthday.

* * *

I look up from my stolen meal to see Stiles. Relief covered his face when he sees me. Is school out already? He sits beside me on my bench. "Thank goodness I Ffound you." I only stare at him through my hood. He texts some people before turning his full attetion on me. "Are you okay?" He asks. I chew the rest of my snadwhich before answering. "Yes." My voice sounded scratchy.

Stiles frowns. "Did you not come to school today because of what hapopened to you at school. Jackson is just naturally an ass. He can't help it. He knows now not to bother you. I mean you could just kick his ass if you need to. that would be awesome to see. You co-"

"Stiles" I cut him off from his rambling. "I'm fine. It's just a bad day." I try to explain. Stiles studies me. "Why is it a bad day." He asks. I watch him. Something tells me I can tell him. That he would understand. I take a deep breath before looking him rioght in the eye. "Today is my friend Kimmy's birthday." Stiles frowns. trying to understand. "Do you need a phone to call her?" He asks. I let a dark laugh escape my lips. "No. She died four years ago."

Stiles was quite. He stared off at the trees infront of us. His eyes were distant. I wonder what he is thinking of. Finally he turns toward me and gives a sad smile. "You know, on my mom's birthday I always go to her grave." My mouth falls open. "It helps me." He looks off to the trees again. This is the pain I see in Stiles eyes. This is what he lives with. I do something that only Kimmy has known me to do. I scoot closer and wrap an arm around him. when he looks at me he is in shock. "How old were you?" I ask quitly.

"I had just turned eight when she got dignoised with cancer. Three months later she passed." We sit there silently for a while. Just being there for each other. "After she passed I started to have really bad panic attacks. My dad started working more. It was his way of cooping. Me... I stayed locked in my room. Itwasn't long until I found Scott and slowly I started to get better." He wasn't looking at me as he spoke. He was just talking. I think it helps him to open up, to tell someone what its luike to lose someone. Would that work for me? Might aswell try.

"Kimmy was like my sister. She was the only person that could get me out of my shell." I laugh lightly. "She told me that I'm a great person after ypou get past all the bitchyness." Stiles smiled slightly. My small smile faded as I thought about her death. "When she died, she toke everything that was good in my life with her. I guess its fair. Sincwe I'm the reason she's gone."

Stiles head snapped towards me. His expersion hard. "No, Luna. It can't be your fault." He said firmly. I only stared back. I wanted to scream 'Yes it is! It was my father that killed her! He was traking me not her!' but I couldn't tell him about my father. No one needs to know about him. "Stiles. She wouldn't have died if i had listened. If I had she wouldn't have been... She wouldn't have been in the accident." There that is believable. Stiles still only stared at me.

"You know you and Derek are alot alike." wait what? How did we go from talking about Kimmy and his mom to Derek? Stiles must sensed my confusion. "He blames himself for his family's death." whoo hold up, what? "His family died?" I ask. The guy was still a stranger to me. "Ya, Their house burned down. Only Derek, his sister, and his uncle survived. But his sister passed almost a year ago." wow. The guy seemed like he scrowled alot but now I know why.

"I guess we all have something in common." I state. Stiles chuckles. "Ya, I guess so."

We sit there talking. Nothing in particular. Just talking. I let my arm drop from his shoulders only to have him wrap his around me. It was nice. Not being the only one. To have someone there for you. Maybe this time will be differnt. Maybe I can make friends and keep them all safe. Maybe.

**A/N: **Hey! Thanks for reading! If anything is misspelled again I apologize. Anyway Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Its been a few days since me and Stiles had our little bonding moment. I have to admit the boys are starting to grow on me. Danny and Stiles have had dinner with me every night. Meaning they feed me every night. They even made me be a girl and bought me some clothes. I only got two pair of jeans and a couple of shirts. But still that's amazing that the boys would do that for me. I've started calling them my boys. They get a kick out of that. They have even seen me with my hood down. I basically stay with Danny now so I can bathe every day. The boys really don't know how much this means to me.

Tonight I'm going to their lacrosse game. Never been to one so I wonder how this will go. I pick a seat at the bottom close to the edge. So I can leave if I need to. Stiles is on the bench. Danny is in the goal. Scott, Isaac, and Jackson play aswell. This must be the sport here. Erica, Allison, Lydia, and Boyd are also here. Great.

The whistle blows and the game begins. I watch and surprisingly I like the game. But my attention is drawn to something in the woods. A pair of red eyes glowing. Looking directly at me. I glare right back. Even if my eyes can't be seen through the shadows. I get up and slyly make my ways to the woods. Walking past the red eyes and deeper into the forest. I don't look back to see if he is following. I know he is. I find a good spot far enough away from the other wolves ears and turn around.

A dark haired man, tall, and handsome stands there. His cruel smile matches his red eyes. Slowly they fade to his normal brown eye color.

"I thought that was you." I say loud and clear. The alpha chuckles. "Oh did you ." I roll my eyes.

"Duke, why are you here?" I ask. I know he hates the nickname, that's why I love using it. He growls lowly. "That is not my name." I smirk. "I know. But your name is a mouthful that I struggle to pronounce." Its the truth. I can't say that big name of his without practice.

Duke huffs. Then smiles. Uh oh I hate that smile. "Shouldn't Daddy's Little Girl know why I'm here? You were in the business for several years." I growl this time. Yes it's human but it is still threatening. Duke only chuckles. "You know, duke. I did rank you. I choose who the alpha of this pack would be. Don't make me regret putting you at the top of this power house."

"Oh my. I would hate to make you regret your decision. But you know we are only here to do peaceful work."

"Bull shit. You only raise hell and tear things apart."

"True. But you no longer are my boss. I don't have to take orders from you or give you information."

I smile. "I see I've made a good choice at placing you as Alpha of Alpha's."

Duke studied me. "Why you're smiling. Someone must be doing good for you. Would it be this Hale pack? You do smell of them." My smile dropped. It's the Hale pack he's after. That's why they are here. But why? Duke smiled turned a little more wicked. "And it seems your mate has claimed you."

Wait what? Mate?! I am not a mate. "Excuse me? I'm not anyones mate." I snarl. Duke only chuckles. "Not fully no. I'm guessing he hasn't told you. The alpha has put a clam on you thow. Even if you can't feel it." I shake my head. No I can't be forever bound to someone I barely know. I can't. "Don't denied it . I believe the instinct to protect _your_ pack is growing. Have you not already taken two of the weakest pack member under your wing?" I glare at Duke.

"You've been watching me." I accuse. Duke only seemed amused. "You've been associating with my target." I sigh. He was right. He would try to avoid me even if he had orders. He still has some respect for me. "I didn't choose this." He knows I'm talking about the pack and the whole mate thing. We've worked together enough to read each other. "Ah, but dear Luna, mates are not chosen. they are made for each other. You were made for the Hale alpha. You would have showed up here one way or another."

He is right I guess. But I don't want the responsibility of a whole pack. I don't want a mate. "Is he after just the alpha or the whole pack?" I ask. getting back to serious business. Duke only shook his head. "You know I can't tell you." Crap. I really want to know who needs protecting the most. "You always follow orders like a good little solider." Duke chuckles. "It's a pity I have orders. I would like to see how this pack would do you good." I sigh. "Ya, pity."

"Well It has been fun talking to you." Duke said. I smile sadly. "Next time we meet won't be so pleasant will it?" I ask. Already knowing the answer. "Until then ." and Duke was gone.

I make my way back to the game. It was over with. huh, How long did me and duke talk? I find Stiles and Danny gathered with the other pack members. I walk up to them tugging on my hood slightly. "Hey boys." I say to my boys. Stiles and Danny look at me and some relief plays on their faces. "Where did you go?" Danny asks. I shrug. "The Bathroom." I glare at the wolves to say something about my lie. They only narrow their eyes. Good little puppies. Scott whispers something in Stiles ear. Stiles frowns. The wolves keep eyeing the tree line. They must smell Duke.

"Stiles do you want to take Luna home?" Erica asks. They have adopted the fact that Stiles and Danny basically care for me. Stiles an Danny share a look. I huff "Guys I can walk. It's no big deal." Please just let me walk. I can take care of myself. But with Duke and his pack running around it may better for me to keep an eye on my boys. Danny shakes his head. "Not tonight. How 'bout you stay at my place?" he offers.

"Is something going on?" I'm going t wind up at his place anyway. But will they tell me about the Alpha pack? I know I'm keeping secrets but I want them to be able to talk to me. The pack all share look. No hiding that there is something up they just won't tell me. Well I'll do my best to keep Duke away from this group.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll stay with you Danny but only if Stiles comes too." I state. The corners of Danny's mouth twitch. As if he wants to smile. Stiles sighs dramatically but agrees. I look at the other members of the pack still eyeing the tree line every now and then. Lets see if they can take a hint.

"You guys be careful, where ever your going. The forest seems to have extra eyes lately." A few eyes narrow at me. Ya, that's right I know a few things. I turn to my boys. "well Lets go." I say dryly.

We start to head to the parking lot. I may not be able to keep the whole pack safe tonight but I will make sure My boys are safe. Safe from my enemies that are slowly becoming theirs.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I'm already working on the next chapter. Sorry is I misspelled anything, again. Anyway if you have any questions feel free to ask. Well Enjoy!

P.S. If you don't like my story don't read. Sweet and simple.


End file.
